The Art of Deception
by sillycat
Summary: Indeed, Natasha didn't realize it but she was a disciple of his, a daughter of lies and deception. Loki knew all about her, even before Barton divulged her entire back-story to him, he made it a point to know about any mortals who excelled in his area of expertise.


**The Art of Deception**

 _This is my idea of what might have been going through Loki's head during his confrontation with Black Widow._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Loki or Black Widow, this is just for fun so don't shoot me._

* * *

The plan was already set in motion; nothing could stop the impending chaos now. Loki paced his glass prison cell with a touch of impatience, his presence here was merely a diversion, soon he would be free to set the final ball rolling and this world would be his.

His to rule.

So wrapped up in his own thoughts was he, that it took him a minute to register the presence of someone watching him. Without turning to look he knew who it was…his little spider.

Unable to keep the grin from his face he slowly turned to take her in.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me" he said with pride.

Indeed, Natasha didn't realize it but she was a disciple of his, a daughter of lies and deception. Loki knew all about her, even before Barton divulged her entire back-story to him, he made it a point to know about any mortals who excelled in his area of expertise.

After all was he not the God of Mischief?

"Bet you figured I'd come"

Her tone was cold, detached and professional but that wasn't enough to satisfy Loki… _come on my little spider, let's see how good you are_

"After whatever torchers Fury could concoct, you'd appear as a friend, as a balm, and I'd cooperate." He said smugly knowing she wouldn't take the bait

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton"

 _Direct and to the point aren't you? But we both know Agent Barton is not the real reason you are here._

"I'd say I've…expanded his mind"

"And once you've won, once you're king of mountain, what happens to his mind?"

Natasha walked closer to the glass and crossed her arms, her body language and tone of voice was all business but Loki could see something underneath her calm façade.

Worry

She was doing a great job at hiding it, but Loki could see it…she was trying to get him to spill his plans to her but underneath that was genuine concern for her fellow agent.

Still, Loki was disappointed; he knew his spider could do a better job of hiding that.

 _You're slipping my dear_

"Is this love Agent Romanoff?" He sneered, letting her know her act didn't fool him.

As he'd intended she realized she wasn't fooling him, and her mask slipped firmly back into place

"Love is for children, I owe him a debt"

 _That's better, but I'm waiting for you to give me your best  
_

Inside Loki was practically salivating in anticipation, but nobody including Natasha would know that. His face was as blank and unreadable as a stone wall…but now it was time for Natasha to fool him and silently he rooted her on.

His plan was already underway so if she managed to figure it out it wouldn't make a difference. Class was now in session and Loki was waiting for his pupil to pass her exam.

"Tell me" he said softly as he went and took a seat, waiting for the show to start.

It was her cue, she was now on stage.

Natasha sighed, Loki had backed her up into a corner and now she had to play the victim.

"Before I worked for Shield, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set, I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on Shields radar in a bad way, Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out"

 _Oh come on my dear, you can do better then that!"_ Loki thought in disgust, biting down his disappointment, he plastered a grin on his face, keeping up the facade that he actually believed her.

"Oh but I like this, your world in the balance and you bargain for one man"

"Regimes fall everyday, I tend not to weep over that I'm Russian, or I was" Said Natasha with confidence.

"And what are you now?"

"It's really not that complicated" She said confidently getting to her feet, "I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

She thought she had him…Loki could see it in her eyes. But Loki was not an easily impressed teacher…if she wanted his stamp of approval she would have to up her game. Loki wanted her to deceive him, not small-talk him into boredom.

 _Is this how far humanity had fallen?_

No more playing nicely, it was time to let his little spider know she wasn't doing battle with a stupid mortal. If she wanted to fool the God of Mischief then she would have to take a beating and keep that mask of indifference in place.

"Can you?" He said softly "can you wipe out that much red?"

"Dracov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire. Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous then yourself will change anything?"

Jumping to his feet he stalked towards her like a panther ready to pounce on its prey.

"This is the basic sentimentality; this is a child, a prayer, pathetic!"

Natasha was staring at him in shock, and Loki could see her confidence in her skill coming apart at the seams.

"You lie and kill, in the service of liars and killers; you pretend to be separate, to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors but they are a part of you and they will never go away!"

Growling he slammed his fist against the glass, drunk on his own blood lust and frustrated at how easy it was for him to rip the famed Black Widow to shreds, Loki went in for the kill.

"I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull!"

Unable to stand it anymore, Natasha turned away from him.

"This is my bargain you mewling quim," adding one final insult to rub it in for good measure.

Her whole body was shaking now, was she crying?

"You're a monster." she whimpered, and Loki's disgust in how pathetic she was reached new heights, however on the outside he projected nothing but an air of smug satisfaction. Giving her a cruel laugh he decided to throw her a bone…hoping, although doubting, that she had the intelligence to catch it.

"Oh no, YOU brought the monster"

And as if a switch had been turned on, Natasha stopped crying and turned to face him, her face a mask of indifference.

"So, Banner, that's your play?" She said calmly.

"Wait, what?" The words came out before he could stop them, his surprise completely genuine.

Natasha didn't seem to notice his reaction; she was talking through her com to Fury.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk, keep Banner in the lab I'm on my way, send Thor as well"

 _Well, well, well what a smart little mortal she is._

She had caught his deliberate slip up, but that wasn't what impressed Loki, it was the fact that she had managed to deceive him… and he was trying to work out if her whole emotional breakdown had been an act.

"Thank you for your cooperation" She said to him with a small smile before turning and making her way out of the room.

Loki watched her carefully…her steps seemed confident, her face a seemingly unreadable mask…but her eyes said something else.

He had gotten to her

He could see it now.

She had never before confronted an opponent like him and he had managed to penetrate her defenses. But she was hiding it; she was playing the part of the cold, dispassionate spy, but it was a deception.

A very very good one.

 _Well played my little spider_

Loki knew he was being watched so he made sure not to let his pride and satisfaction show. Hiding his smile he turned and made his way back to his seat, Natasha had passed the class and Loki was thrilled.

If she managed to somehow survive what was about to happen she would be an even better liar then she ever had been before, thanks to him. Although he knew even if she was aware that his entire attack on her had been from a desire to help her hone her skills at deception…she still wouldn't thank him.

But that was humanity's ingratitude, and Loki would never let anybody know how much that truly did bother him.

Such was the art of deception.

* * *

 _I notice a lot of people seem to view Loki and Natasha's confrontation in Avengers as relatively straightforward...Black Widow one-upping Loki._

 _But honestly that never sat quite right with me, Loki is too much the deceiver to be fooled that completely... I've always felt that he was deliberately playing with Natasha, and in his own way...trying to help her become a better liar. Because isn't that what Loki loves?_

 _Deception, manipulation, cunning...I think he would almost WANT Black Widow to impress him with her skills at deception. And in the end of their little showdown I've always felt he was actually impressed with her for managing to surprise him. I didn't see any anger on his face after his "Wait, what?" moment, you'd think he would be even more angry at her then but no...he seemed almost, pleased._

 _While when Natasha was breaking down earlier it only managed to anger him more, but once she puts on her mask of indifference he's suddenly calmed...why?_

 _Because Loki is the God of Lies, and he would WANT people to follow in his footsteps, and be great liars._

 _But that is just my interpretation of the scene._


End file.
